Clary abused
by Emily1213
Summary: I can't believe I wrote this...it's awful...don't read it...I dunno how to remove it...:)


Heyyy,,,people! I've missed youse! But imma back (well no) and imma gonna write you an epic story! (Hopefully) imma gonna be using brackets so let's have some fun (with brackets) LETS HAVE COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Oh ya..I'm on a diet...let's not have any more(shut up brain) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) I love cookies! Sooooo my young hoppers(where the heck did that come from?) this is slightly based on troublemaker by speshbubbles it's my fave fanfic! If you haven't read it then you should! If you notice bits stolen from your fanfic then ya..I've copied them...coz it's freakin amazing! Cassandra Clare owns this not me...(well no) anyways, let's get STARTEEEEEEDDDDDD!WHOOO!

Valentine pov (bet ya weren't expecting dat now where ya?) (::) - oops...stop with the cookies you moron (talking to myself...yup..seems legit...ok..really let's get started now..no more distractions)

Where was she?! Couldn't she stay put for more than a minute? I didn't think she' davenport the strength to run, but faced with her brother, she can be quite fast...I must remember to stop her running. Possible more damage to legs. I made a mental note and headed up the stairs. She used to hide in her room. But now that was too obvious. But then, she was smart. She would think we thought that and gone in there, well, worth a try. I flung open her door and it rattled on the hinges. And there she was. A pair of green scared eyes, staring out from the airing cupboard. I started towards her and she closed her eyes and. I wrenched open the door. It was so small in there, yet again she was 3'11 which was smaller than the average eight year old, (whoop I'm taller than her) and skinny. I pulled her out by the hair and she let out a stifled scream.

Sebastian pov. (I know her bro is actually Jon but I can't type johnathon without a red line so..ya XD)

Where was she? I wanted my sister so badly. She was so pure, so innocent and my father was willing for me to have her. He encouraged it. The only problem was Clarissa herself. She didn't want me. Well, too bad Clarissa, too late. I heard a muffled cry from above. Valentine must have found her. I took the steps three at a time, (God this guy had long legs) and walked slowly into her room grinning. Valentine pushed her broken body towards me and she stumbled, falling, no to graciously into my out stretched arms. Father then walked out the door, shutting it behind him, winking at me. "Didn't know you were so eager to get started Clarissa" I smirked at the look of horror on her face. Valentine had taught me how to violate...(yup a 13 year old knows how to rape someone...seems legit)

Clary Pov. FINALLY!

Slightly graphic sexual part coming up

Valentine had just finished beating me and walked away, when Sebastian came In. he didn't usually help him but, by the looks of it today was different. "Hey Clarissa..." He smirked he grabbed me by the upper arm and pushed me against the wall. "Seb." I said weakly "what are you doing?" He ignored me. He cupped my face in his hands "you're so pretty Clarissa" he said softly "my names clary" I said sternly and struggled harder, i wasn't a match for him, he was five years older than me. he crashed my lips to mine and kissed my mouth. "Open up Clarissa" he said I shook my head in response, biting down on his lip I ran away. I ran to hide in my room, after two minutes valentine came in. I could see his smile and he started towards me. This was it. I was going to be punished. I shouldn't have ran away. He pulled my up but the hair and I let out a cry only to silence myself, he hates it when I do, it makes him beat me harder. Then Sebastian came in, my demon of a brother (bad pun) valentine pushed me towards my brother and I stumbled, only to be caught be Sebastian. Valentine walked out smirking Sebastian leaned in towards me and whispered "didn't know you were so eager to get started Clarissa" I froze, what could he mean, how did my bedroom suggest I wanted to be beaten. The it struck me like lighting, the bed. That explained the kiss, but I was 8. And he was only 13. That was something adults do on their wedding night wasn't it? Before I could even think to react his lips where on mine, he bit down softly on my lip, suggesting that I should open up my mouth I shook my head again and he bit down further, I felt blood on my lips so I started to move my mouth with his, and he depend the kiss forcing a tongue into my mouth, exploring it, he moaned and kissed me with more passion, I struggled, this wasn't right. But he just pulled me closer, deepening the kiss further. He picked my fragile, broken body up, bridal style and carried me to the bed. I shook my head more violently, but he just nodded and pulled up my dress, it was discarded on the floor, I was left, shivering in my underwear as he started to undress himself, I took this opportunity to grab my dress and run for it. But he was quicker, he took his belt and wrapped it around my wrists and the bars at the too of the bed, I tried to get free, bit it was useless. He continued to violate me through the night.

Over!

Valentine pov

I could hear clary's screams all thought the night, I smiled to myself, I had thought seb right. Clary sounded just like Jocelyn. But Jocelyn was gone. I killed her after clary was born, serves her right for getting pregnant again. I could now hear sebs grunts, in harmony with clary's screams. Then it went quiet and i slept peacefully.

Sebastian's pov

She was so small underneath me, so fragile, she was no longer pure. She still had tears on her sleeping face, I hadn't moved after I had violated her. I was still resting on her bruised and scared stomach I smiled, she got what she deserved, for looking so much like our dear mother. I smirked and closed my eyes.

Clary pov

I woke up with a searing pain in-between my legs, something in what I thought was my stomach moved. Then I noticed seb on top of me, no in me. I cursed and pulled myself slowly off him. A long arm reached out and shoved me back on him, I struggled but he just repeated himself as last night. I silently cried. Suddenly my mouth went dry, and a huge tugging in my actual stomach and vomited off the side of the bed. Seb pulled out of me and got dressed. I lay there panting and cried, for my mother, for my turned gather and brother and for life I would never have. I woke again at about noon. Really hungry, someone had dressed me in the shortest dress I have ever seen and thank god, if there was one, which. I was sure there wasn't, had cleared up my puke. I got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, tears still cascading down my freckled cheeks, "ahh Clarissa" drawled valentine "lunch is on the table" there was so much food on my plate, I usually got about an apple or half a bag Of crips but I was hungrier than usual, so I decided not to complain as I ate my apple, sandwich and banana. My favourite food was apples, but it tasted disgusting, so I discarded it and are the rest of my meal. "Hey clary" smirked seb, walking into the kitchen, "why did you do that to me seb?" I asked "I felt like it" he said simple "you're 13 seb, and I'm 8?!" I cried "ahh, Clarissa, what's the date?" I want sure but I decided to guess "July?" He nodded and continued "ahh but my dear, to be more precise it July 17th" that meant something to me, then it hit me, literally, valentine had just slapped me. "It's my birthday." Oh god, I always get a worse beating on birthdays, it's the day Jocelyn died. I've been told not to call by parents, not that they were ever very good at parenting by their first names.

Valentine pov

After hours of seeing my daughter scream, I'd decided it was enough. As soon as she walked away, seb followed, winking at me.

Hey hope you liked it :)


End file.
